


[Podfic] Follow Me Home

by morifiinwe podfic (morifiinwe)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (just the once though), Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Blood, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Distress, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Gondolin is not so hidden if you know where, or who, to watch.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Follow Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101111) by [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe). 



Text: [Follow Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101111)

Author: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe)

Reader: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe)

Length: 8:45

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1asy0ycs5fjn8hk/%255BPodfic%255D_Follow_Me_Home.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic! Sorry if it's not the best quality, I'm still learning. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
